


I'll be your man by pyrodynamo [Podfic]

by becsfer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsfer/pseuds/becsfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of I'll be your man by pyrodynamo.</p><p>Summary: So: Kagami had a secret mental scorecard for Aomine that said 10/10 would bang, minus huge downside of being literally the worst person alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your man by pyrodynamo [Podfic]

**Title:**  I'll be your man  
**Author:**  pyrodynamo  
**Reader:**  becsfer  
**Fandom:**  Kuroko no Basuke  
**Pairing:**  Aomine/Kagami  
**Rating:**  Explicit  
**Summary:**  So: Kagami had a secret mental scorecard for Aomine that said 10/10 would bang, minus huge downside of being literally the worst person alive.

 **Length** : 29:04

Text [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/758178)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/899265)

Download Link [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/chqcgt7ju5tz0ij/I'll_be_your_man.mp3)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7vx6xc75j5gu864/your_heart_is_a_weapon_the_size_of_your_first.mp3)


End file.
